Organizations typically have a limited amount of resources to spend on customer and employee training and prefer that the resources be efficiently applied. For example, organizations generally want to design training courses that will help their customers more effectively use the organization's products or services, and help their employees be more productive, so that the organization can maximize its profits.
Feedback provided for training courses may state, for example, that the courses are too basic and are not up to date, and that examples are too simple or not tied to real-world scenarios. Required course content is often determined differently for different projects and different business units, making it difficult for course developers to assess whether their course will interest and/or help customers, or whether an employer will be willing to fund the course. If appropriate content is not provided for training courses, customers are likely to spend their money elsewhere.
When determining appropriateness of training course content, course developers access and analyze data from many different sources. Accordingly, there is a need for improved techniques of accessing and analyzing data so that course developers can be sure that the time they spend developing and updating courses is being spent wisely.